Daikaiju MEET CAMP HALFBLOOD!
by bry214
Summary: when gmk meets Percy Jackson they must team up together to fight Godzilla goddess of discord.    part 2 will be up soon i sprang my neck while listening to Nicki Minaj, later tonight or tomorrow      i dont own pjo or gmk!
1. AMERICA

**Daikaiju MEET CAMP HALFBLOOD!**

**Bryan's pov**

I hold my necklace as hard as i can as i boarded the plane i was very afriad it's the irst time we go to america

if anyone of you dont know me im Bryan im the guardein deity of the ocean you see me and my two friends Julie and Alisha are Daikaiju

or giant Japanese monsters but we dont look Japanese.

You see Juilie is Baragon a subterran dionsaur and Alisha is King Ghidorah a three headed golden dragon and im a giant moth god see we fell in a mysterious cave, a full moon came over us and just as we know it we had these picturesof these guardeins on our right shoulder {starnge i know } but we got strange powers Baragon is goddes of the earth Ghidorah is the goddess of the sky and you know Mothra {me} is the god of the sea we protected Japan from Godzilla goddess of discord. now we are going to New York to find the Greek Gods i cant beleive it the Greek Gods do exist, so we must go and become their new Olympians.

As me and Juilie sat next to each other next o this strange irl with blond hair and cool looking grey eyes next to a _can boy with a goatee what ever you sell it but i heard them talk_ng about my necklace. " May i help you with something. " i said as both of them turn to face me . " No were fine thank you though." she said and i was like ok? but then i driffted to sleep with Juilie.

**Annabeth"s pov**

"Grover are you sure?"she asked then Grover look at those two sleeping. "Annabeth im positive my nose dosent lie those two have very powerful energy". he said as i look at the two again " What about the other one the same ?" he nodded as she thought to herself for a minute then when she was about to say something Grover cut her off " Why dont we follow thema and once we see who they are then we can bring back to camp". she nodded and went to sleep.

As the plane landed me and Grover got our bags and decided to see were the three Demigods were at when we spotted them we decided to call a axi and follow them.

Soon we went to a very big like huge hotelas i paid the taxi's fee, Grover was flirting with the manager to get us each a room as he succeded i saw the three eens and followed them up to their rooms "Room 4b" i saw as i was about to knock on the door Grover called me down Uhhhh... as soon i gt down stairs i caughtup with him we both got 4a and 4c " Huh how did you ? never mind WAIT! look there." as i nuged him to look it was thse three eating in the cafe. so we decided to go and eat too.

**Juilie's pov**

As we ate our food the same two kids were here. " Bryan look." as i put my hand on his head to turn him around his eyes were widen as we saw those two, " Dont you think that maybe there Lizie's little gones?" he said and i look back at them they got their food and sat at the table next to us and we looked away bu we knew they be wacthing.

" No piensan ustedes que tal vez deberíamos salir y encontrar otro hotel?" they both look at us like wtf? Juilie turn her head back and said "Creo que es una buena idea después de salir de obtener la autorización de las maletas listas y nos vemos por las escaleras." we all nodded those two were still looking at us then one of them got out herself phone to call some one so we speed walk to our rooms we check out and went downstairs.

**Bryan's pov **

we got downstairs to only see them waiting at the door but they got another friend he had green sea eyes and jet black hair, so we turned around to find the back but they spotted us " Hey wait up." the girl said but out of nowhere and huge snake woman came out she had a snake's tail nstead so we teleported our bags to were they spouse to be . then we surronded her " Mosura ya Mosura Dongan kasakuyan Ινδο muu rosuto uiraadoa, hanba hanbamuyan Randa banunradan tounjukanraa Kasaku yaanmu." as i sanged the Naga look a like coverd her ears and started to screech and turned into yellow dust which smelled like sulfur** YUCK!** as people looked at us inludeing those three. all three of us ran through the back and were in a street called central ass like who would call a street that.

As soon as we were about to call a cab the by with the sea green eyes ran up to us and we try to ingore him but he said " What did you guys see " ? uhhhmmmm... as i thought "Nothing , why? what happen? were talking a lot we should go " Alisha told him and he laughed as he nodded then turned to us with a seriuos look on his face. " No seriously wha did you guys see"? as he asked Juilie slip into an alley and Alisha ran with her i ran towards the beach do to the smell of my home he told his other friends " follows those girls". he order they did then he ran towards my direction i looked back and saw him following i was running cheetah speed "how can he still run that fast." i thought i turned and knocked into a brick wall.

**Percy's pov**

Ouch that gotta hurt as i Iris message Grover and Annabeth they were cover in blood and wounded " what the fuck happen to you guys"? as Annabeth lifed her head Grover cut her off {again}. " Those girls are not fucking humans for sure ahhhh... danm i hurts they grew fangs and claws and beat the fuck out of us." then he got out Ambrosia {or whatever there called} and ate some and gaved Annabeth Nectar " Cal the cab and come to 19401 ass whipe central one of this one is knocked out." as i told them they nodded and i waited 15 minutes and they cab came me & Grover drag his body inside and drove up to camp.


	2. monsters!

**I DONT OWN GMK OR PJO ONLY THE PLOT AND MY FRIENDS IN THIS STORY.**

**Percy pov **

As we headed towards te gate we heard a scream, i ran fast as i ccan towards the sound with Grover by my side when we reached it was Clarisse cying i never seen her this way befor. " Clarisse what happen"? as i asked she glaced up at me with a lare saying " Get the fuck away from mke or else". as she was about to say something Grover butted in " Whats wrong, and why do i see Ash making out with Drew over there"? as he pointed i turn to see Ash Steroiir making out with Drew " That slut". i thought to myself. " He dumped mye for Drew and hthey had sex one time while i was heading to my cabin, they did i on my bed"! she screamed at Grover, but then Annabeth came over.

" Hey Percy i got the demigod..."as she trailed off by the site of a crying Clarisse i explain everything to her and she ran over to Ash and Drew, i say she beat the fuck out of Drew and Ash she kicked him were it really hurts after other campers rush to their aid we took Clarisse to the big house were weput the demigod at. As we approch the big house we saw Chiron talking to dad " Hey dad whats up"? as they turn to me " Were here talking abot the new Gods thatare coming here at Camp Half Blood". he then went back talking to chiron and i soon just left.

**Bryan pov**

'' Uuuhhh... what hapened ? " as i turn to see the girl with grey eyes next to me " How are you ? whats your name" ?she ordered as i look shocked at the wounds all over her body suddelny disappered, as i got up my head started to ache "Uhhhh... what happen ? " i turn to see the bo with the goatee all healed also then i turned to the other boy who then spoke up " We were runing and you ran towards a brick wall." as he said i mouthed "Damn" when they turn to talk about something i slipped away towards the beach then i hear " He's runing away"! as i ran a couple of campers ran with those three after me, with a beatuiful girl with them.

**Percy pov**

We spotted him walking towards the beach " He's runing away. " Annabeth shouted me and a couple of armed campers chased after him he was pretty fast even Chiron and the Harpies couodnt cacth him so i was behind hin but then { splash} he leap into the lake as i was about to go after him a huge like a huge Moth camed out if the beach everyone in camp only Clarisse was standing there i think she is in complete shocked as i picked her up and ran towards the gate another one showed up a three headed golden dragon with a subterran dinosaur crushed Thalia's tree thank gods she dosent need it any more but as they looked down at us i felt like a ant { well if some of you dont know Godzilla etc. humans are size of ants to them do to their size } were all going to die.


	3. The strongest

**Percy pov**

Everyone was standing still as these beast towering over us everyone pulled out their weapons but instead the dragon step on the Hera cabin everyone cheered then went back to fighting mode, nothing still happen the monsters just stood there looking down at us. " Percy why arent they attacking back." Annabeth shouted from a far away distance, " I dont why." as i said the monsters started talking in their native tounge. 

**Mothra pov**

" What are they doing down there ? " i asked as Ghidorah turned to look at Baragon looking down at them but she saw a centuar so i think their probally demigods so we decided to trn back into human form i wanted to because i didnt want to scare that beatuiful girl they call Clarisse she was so beatuiful and i jus want to have her all to myself just me and her kissing at the beach on a nice summer day wind blowing and light shinning bright al over the place just my brown eyes staring at her brown eyes playing with her brown hair man! she is so beatuiful better looking than goddess of love but why would she go with a god of the sea.

As we all shapeshift back into our human form, then the entire camp with some Olympians didnt know some were here but they formed a huge circle but then a God i think you all know we guardein monsters hate the most i'll give you a hint he thinks he is the king of the Gods and his wife Hera is a total fucking bitch {sometimes} he just went up to use and got out his master bolt and try to strike it at us but i just reflect it off of us and hit Hera in the stomach.

" You devil you injured my wife." he screamed at us but we just shrugged and he tried to attend to her wounds but Apollo beat him to her as she got up she glace at us and bowed her head so did the other Gods andd Goddess as they got back up, " Who are you ? " Zues ordered as he look at us and realized who we are he blew up the Ares cabin with a lighting bolt for his anger issue we heard he had " You know who we are Zues dont play stupid ." i said harshly as everyone eyeball the Gods they decided to bow HECK! even Chaos bowed to us " I guess were pretty powerful for kaujis . " as i aid that every camper gasp a red headed Bitch came up to us" Get the fuck out of my camp. " se ordered Alisha slap the fuck out of her and ripped one of her pony tails off. "DAMN ! " the entire camp screamed as the red headed bitch ran away Athena lared at us i did a better scarier glare back she turned away befor she sat next to the grey eyed girl.

**Alisha pov**

As the lunch bell rang we all headed to lunch as soon wemade or offerings Bryan threw his half into Hecate,Demeter and Persephone Bryan meet tem last year they really help him with Tammie's death. " Mom we need help Lizie's coming back we all could her presence rising help please. " as i threw my third slice of pizza i have a high metablism i can eat like 50000 pizzas and cant get fat or die by it one time i remeber Bryan drinking 1000000000 gallons of red wine, beer and Tequila i was so drunk after he got us to drink with him uhhhh... miss those damn memories but then a big suprise just happened.


	4. making love with Clarisse

**Bryan pov**

this is a sex scene not abuse

Me and the others cant believe our eyes our mother was standing right there smiling at us " Eris why are you doing here you are not welcomed ." Zues screamed i slap him and gave him an most evilst glare in his life, " Shut the fuck up Hoe dont you dare talk to her like that . " i said then turn to see the 1st goddess of discord smiling at me " MOM !" me and Alisha and Juilie screamed as we ran to hug her everyone gasp and took their weapons out bu Poseidon was smiling back at Eris everyone notice " Poseidon what did you do ? " zues screamed again i bitch slap him and kick his balls.

" Percy you have another brother { as i walked up next to Poseidon} Eris wanted children so she asked me and told me she will care for them so i agree and we took care of them for 2 years do to Zues idiotness". he said as Percy fainted i got him up and whispered something in his ear he got up to look at me and smiled " Well then that means i've got another brother and two sisters thats great." as he said then the lovely Clarisse slip away i followed her as everyone argued about us as i walked to the beach i saw her sittng in the sand i sat next to her.

" Hi im Bryan." as i pulled my hand out she sook " Clarisse daugther of Ares. " she said i had to amidt it was cool Ares god of war thats sweet, i moved a little more next to her she did the same we knocked into eachother i was blushing like crazy i notice she did to. "So i meant to tell ypu your very beatuiful and i would like nto go out with you." as i said that i turned away quikly and started to get a little chille she did the same " Your handsome even more and yes i would love to go out with you" as she said that i took her hand and went into the middle of the lake { yes walking on water} i used my magic and turned our clothes into the ones in cinderella she was so sexy in that blue gown i wnted to fuck her so bad but i decided just to dance with her.

**Clarisse pov **

" God ! he such a hottie oh no i think my pussies wet ahhhhh... not now." as i thought Bryan looked at me with his brow raised i just flash a smile back at him so we danced some camers were stilling arguinjg over him and his sisters but then i felt something poke my Vagina as i felt t more it was his erection i knew he love me but befor i looked down to see my lips crashed on his soon as i knew it he carried me bridal style back to Percy's cabin he went to his room i think and shut the door i took my dress off as he pulled of his shirt his sexy six pack was outstanding i h took my bra of and my double d's just popped out like ballons i then took my thong off only to see when i got up his 10" inch cock stiff as hell he pushed me tp the bed and ordered me to suck his cock i did i took in 5'iches then the whole thing i made a chocking sound as i blowed him he got up and started to like my pussy " AHHHHH...! " i screamed he smiled and went back.

" Ohhh ahhhh baby dont sttop please !" as i screeamed at him shoving that nice cck up my ass i kept moaning it is to huge to fit in my pussy not even my ass so i kept blowing him he finaly shoved his cock so hard in my pussy my cherry popped he is taking my virginity finally e camed inside me we both lyed down breathing heavy and driffted to sleep.

As i got up Bryan made me breakfeast in bed a nice sunny side up eggs with pepper sprinkeld in it and some bacon crispy black just how i like them as we both ate and finished i saw Percy walked out of the big house all tired the entire camp was aarguing all night "Retards!" i screamed at them as they sleep walk to there cabins so me and Bryan sat on the beach just the two of us alone hey hey hey... i grab Bryan's cock out and began stroking it he moaned i knew he wanted it from this morning so i started to blow him i licked violently at his head which made him moan loud as ever the ebtire camp is in a deep sleep no one cant here us "Good". i thought to myself, " Baby dont stop suck my cock harder!" h\as he screamed he was playing with my pussy i moaned oh man it felt better tha mortals doing it i never did it so i bet its better than theirs as we soon climax Percy was in front of us with Annabeth.

**Bryan**** pov**

" Oh my gods !" me and Percy screamed as they both climaxed they turned around to see us their faces were shocked to see s they got their clothes back on really quick{ i forgot to metion Annabeth ,Percy and everyone introduce themselves to Bryan and his sisters} " BRYAN GET AWAY FROM HER ! " as Annabethpulled me away iturn to me and Percy who slapped him upside his head " We love each other and dont you dare try to make us break up i love her with my heart and soul befor we had the date last night and b the way Percy change your bed sheets." as i said he ran off quicly and camed out his cabin with the sheets runing to the laundry room i turned to Annabeth who was crying Percy came back at us " You listen she is the biggest ,badest chick alive i cant let you date her. " as he pulled me away islapped his hand off and ran to Clarisse we both ran towards the gate Percy yelled to everyone geting them up with their weapons allready out he pointed at us they ran after us we manage to pass te gate but a hydra charged at us we went back in to turn to the forset as we saw the hydra turn to golden dust me and Clarisse ran farther as they spotted us they ran to i carried her bridal style we both went so far we lost them few... but we hear them " Bryan come out we wont hurt you ." Hecate shouted i turn to see my firends the goddesses Hecate , Persephone and Athena with Aphrodite squealing as she hugged me and Clarisse as we popped out of our hiding spots " Aphrodite we cant breath ! " as she apoligizd and put us down Athena glared at us " Why did you lay with her Bryan ? " she screamed we both hold eacother very tight and Clarisse started crying on my shoulder, " Because i love her she will soon be my wife !" i said Clarisse look up at me and smiled as the goddesses gasp i pulled out a wedding ring and ut it on her finer she squealed and kissed me soon we both ran after we heard the others coming the goddesses stood there in shock idont gic\ve fuck im in love as we ran we passed the border line i put a spell on us so monsters cant get us.


	5. drama

**i dont own pjo or gmk only te plot and some charaters **

**sorry for the mispells my computer is mesing up on accident sorry**

**Clarisse pov**

It's been 3 months since the inccident at camp me and Bryan had moved to micighan we moved to a lovely house in Redfordby a huge ass lake with a very little number of swamps next to us you know actually when we moved here we found a pregnate hellhound only to discover she is those friendly hounds Bryan took her in she died after she aved birth but wekept her pup his name is Mr. O'Leary well because he looked like her. " Bryan i dont feel so well. " as he came up to me to led me to the bathroom i began to puke in the toilet as i finsih Bryan took my temp. " Hmmmm... your not sick at all whats wrong then ." as she said that he carried me bridal stle to our king sized neptune the 14th style bed " i dont know sweetie i've been having these cravings , being sick all the time cramps.." as i was about to say something else he cut me off with a kiss.

_I ran as fast as i could beind me were everone at camp with weapons aiming at me i doged them by jumping over a log as i hid behind one Zues came up with his master bolt " Please grandfather spare my life." as i said Bryan stomp on him in his Mothra larva form but then Ghidorah came out with Baragon to hold him back then Percy got his trident and threw at me._

" Ahhhh.." as i woke up from the horrible nightmare i had every night for a week every since we came here Bryan woke up next to me holding me tight " Still having that nightmar? ? " as he asked me i nodded my head he lead me to the bathroom as i puked u my chicken parm. as i head back to sleep Bryan held me very very close to him stroking my hair " I love." he said i was very shocked noone every told me they love well i was quee bitch but still it was schocking but i repiled back instead " I love you too. " as i said that he smiled at me then we heard someone knocking on the door.. as Bryan got up he gaved me Hope II a blade cover in hydra blood as i heard the door open Bryan let out a scream and slammed the door he ran in our room and put on a Freddy Krueger sweater grabing the emergancy bag with everything we have in there. " What's wrong ? why are we packing ? " as i asked the door was broken down Bryan grabd my hand and we went through the back door as we ran i heard shouting im wondering was that Zues or Hades or even Poseidon.

" Bryan what just happened ?" as i asked he coverd my mouth as we both heard footsteps running by then dissapering away he pulled me up as he did i went so fast we both shared an unexpected kiss as we deepend it Bryan then pulled away to turn side to side to see if anyone is wacthing then he turnd back to me " Becareful my dad and Percy just try to kidnap us back to camp m. " as he said we both started to walk on the high road then we went to our vacation home as we both walked in as i turned on the light " AHHHH...!" as i screamed Bryan pulled out his trident but lowerd it, it was just the goddess of discord " Ohhhh... mom it just you. " as he said in a calm tone as his mom passed him to me she had a happykind of glare in her eyes " So how's it been going with you and my son ? " she asked i figured out she knew my secret as i back up from her she turn to Bryan " No dont to dare tell him !" as i screamed kind of but she ignored me and told him anyway.

_back at camp _

**Percy pov**

Damn it they escaped as i payed their neighbors who ratted them out as i reached camp everyone gather aouned even the gods " Did you cacth 'em ? " , " Did you kill 'em ? " as these question roamed around like crazy but Ares stood right there with an evil glare in his eyes " Damn you Jackson your brother ran off with my daughter !" as he yelled kind of at me but was calm { a little } when Aphroditie put her palm on his shoulder " Sweetie please i could feel their love for each other please dont break them apart." as she said sweetly soon as he finally calm down soon Zues camed down from the crowed all pissed at the couple " Why did you have Bryan brother now they are going to overthrow me! " as he said in a annoying every one wanted to fucking kill his ass right now. " For the fucking last time you fucking bastard they dont want to have your thron! " as Annabeth screamed everyone was in shock even Athena then Zues ran away crying like a little bitch as usual.

" Dont you dare talk to your grandfather like that or else i'll..." as Athena trailed off as Eris came in with an evil smile on her face as everyone even Zues surroneded her even Alisha and Juilie " Mother did you find them ?" both sisters asked as she nodded every shouted in glee but she had a worried/sad face on.

" Your highness what happened ? " as Rachel asked Alisha grabed her other pony yail and threw her into the lake " He is getting married to her in a couple of days but she yelled he... he... "what?" everyone shouted he got her pregnate!


	6. the return

**Bryan pov**

" What secret ?" as i asked Clarisse back away from me and mom near the door then mom turned to me with an evil grin on her face "wELL,Well my son hero of Mt. Fuji dosent know that the heroine is..." as she said Clarisse cut her off " DONT YOU TELL HIM I WILL!". as she screamed Eris just glared at he " She is pregnant with your child my son ! " as mom said Clarisse fell to te floor crying her eyes were all puffy filled with tears asi saw her head filt up i turn to mom " Mother i hink you should leave now and tell Zues to go fuck himself ok ." as i told her she just stormed out of the aparment **{ i decided it be that instead of a house} ** as she left Clarisse got up and ran to the other room locking the door as i went after hr " Clarisse please come out lets talk. " i said so calming and soothing she pened the door as we both went in the bed together while i took off my shirt Clarise was lyin on top of me asi stroke her hair and then we both started to make out iguess when we kissed first then deepend it more and more until my hand reached up her night gown she let out a moan as she felt the pleasure of my hand slid down her a$$ next thing you know we started to make love again.

As she stroke my cock i moaned as she then deep throated me god it felt so good better then fucking her pussy like a animal then i flip her on her knees and arms and we did it doggy style FIVE MINUTES LATER... as we both started to finally cacth our breaths we started to talk " Bryan do you want this baby ? " as she asked i thought of having a baby for a moment then i turn to her " Baby i love youand our child thats why i asked you to marry me , but dont let those fuckers try to break you away from me k i want this child to start are own family because i love too much so yes i want this baby ." as i said that Clarisse rolled on top of me she kissed me with more passion i returned it with more passion then we traield off to sleep.

**Clarisse pov**

As i woke up to a amazing smell of eggs with veggies and some hash browns with a glass of oj and a roses on the card i read it as i was drinking my oj i chocked on it as i read the part that shocked me the most here what it says :

_Hey sweetthang im out right now to get some supplies i made you breakfeast , when i come back were going to an ultrasound then the most horible thng we must do...go back to camp to make peace with everyone even that fucking bastard Zues, well hope you didnt die reading this i"ll be home at 9:15 am love you , Bryan_.

I was in complete shock but i had to admmit that bitch Eris will probally rat us out i check the time on my alarm wacth " Ohhhh... crap it's 9:13 !" as is creamed to get ready i took a nice shower i reailized in the mirror i have a brush on my neck who give's a fuck as i got ready to leave two mysterious hands covered my eyes " Who is it ? " as i asked with a sweet tone "Batman!" the voiced repiled i took a big guess to see who it was " Is it that sexy Conor Stoll i lost my virginty with 5 years ago ? " as i replied i heard " DANMMIT I KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKING FRUIT CAKE !" as Bryan yelled i laugh at the experssion on his face i gaved him a sweet juciy kiss " I'll never give anyone my virginity but you! who else is going to play tickle me elmo with my pussy" i added then we left for the appointment.

**Percy pov **

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID ?" as me and my father shouted the camp shock a little then Zus turned to Eris with an evil glare then to Alisha and Juilie " Why did you two let him fall over his head on her heals ? " he asked but Aphroditie came up to her father " Father i've see their future hey will be happy together and Kronos and the Titans will never exist anymore execpt for grandmother Rhea ." as she calmed him down everyone had decided to accept that if you mess with Aphroditie she'll fucking rip your dick off with her bare hands so now we gotta wait for them to come back.

Soon then wheni went back to my cabin i gazed at the lake and out of nowhere a sliver blueish tail flopped out of thewater as i ran down the beach only to see my brother and Clarise swimmig to shore " EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE NOW BRYAN AND CLARISSE ARE BACK COME QUICK LOOK YOU BITCHES!" i screamed so loud the entire camp {thank God } heard me and spotted them swimming to shore Annabeth brought Nectare as Alisha and Juilie finished beating the crap ot of Rachel now she's bald only with five pairs of teeth left and missing a ear also has a fake eye. as we pulled the crying Clarisse out of the water all soakd im like srious she is coverd in tears .


	7. Godzilla's final battle

**Percy pov **

" What the fuck happened ? " i yelled as Clarisse turned to me crying on my shoulder i tried to comfort her she just kept crying as Apollo came back out all tired out he finally spoke up " He's going to be ok just a few ite marks and wounds all heald up , may i ask Clarisse what the fuck happened ? " as he asked Clarisse got up from Annabeth's shoulder " We went to the ultrasound turn's out their twins a boy and girl like Nico and Bianca, after we left she ... she camed back Godzilla came back Bryan went in Mothra form we manage to k.o.

her for a while ten he turned into a merman and we swamed here ." as she finished Bryan woke up as soon he did Eris and dad went to reunit with him as they began to talk i went for a walk with Clarisse.

" So what happened during these 3months you two have been gone for ?" as i asked Clarisse look at me and siled as she did she gave me a huge hug and look side to side and puled me behnd a tree " Guess what ? " she asked as i just stood there wacthing her grinning very evil like " What ? " as i asked she turned into a stranged girl with yellow pupils instead and brown hair then i heard Athena scream as i turned back she knocked me out.

Then when i woked up i was all tied up. " Let me g you bitch !" as i yelled a crab/lobster looking kauji towerd over me " Ebirah dont harm him he will be a good allie to our side ." as i heard her voice i was pissed ut i saw Bryan all chained up with Clarisse next to him " BRYAN , CLARISSE !" as is screamed Lizzie i guess that's her { Lizzie's apprance is Gemma Ward's except diffrent eye and hair color} as she step down a person that look just like Bryan stood next to her " Battra go get Megagiruis the murder of your alter ego will be so yummy {aka eating the body} for her! "

As i tried to stop her the giant monster Ebriah kept me back i looked into his eyes and he just passed out i belived i just killed him as i broke lose Godzilla came out of nowhere and just slammed me with her tail but Battra sliced it one of her spikes on her back as they both were arguing to kill me and my siblings i lose them free and we started to run Bryan teleported Clarisse back to camp me and him wee runnin Godzilla abd Battra were chasing us soon we meet Megagiruis she was so fucking damn ugly yuck bitch thinking she's hot fuck no she winked at me but Bryan went into Mothra mode and just sliced her in half like that " Hmmm damn bitch must have been distracted by her ugly ass looks she must have not notice you ." as i commuticated in his mind but Godzilla and Battra ganged up on Mothra as Mothra fought i drew my ripetide and prayed to Athena and dad for help as i threw the ripetide at Battra's eye somehow the giant butterfly justdied i guess the energy must have been pretty strong but then Baragon and Ghidorah had just arrived.

Ghidorah just took a huge bite out of Ghidorah but Baragon slashed Godzilla's ass but befor she retreated Godzilla stomped Baragon's skull killing her and her energy went into Ghidorah i couldnt beleive my eyes Baragon goddess of the earth destroyed then Gidorah just shocked the hell out off Godzila { 2 hours later...} Ghidorah was weaking she soon fell on her knee's and prayed to God for her death tobe fast and painless and Godzilla burned her alive with that ray the enregies from both monsters went into Mothra now it's Godzilla vs Mothra as Mothra shoot stingers at Godzilla he did a hurricane wind type of move and then lasers and lighting shot from his attenas but i guess he got extra powers but Godzilla sliced the orange pice off of Mothra's wing then Mothra grabed Godzilla " PERCY GO NOW I GOT THIS TELL CLARISSE I LOVE HER ! " as he said i was soon outside of the cave and the most humongus explosin just happened i fell to my knees crying as soon i got back to camp Clarisse, Annabeth , and everyone else were there in front of me i just collasped in tears then Clarisse ran to her father crying like crazy than everyone else the funeral just took place **3 months later **" Percy come here as Annabeth called i went with all the other campers even clarisse we saw it on tv Mothra , Ghidorah and Baragon were fighting Gigan we all gaved cheers then the news men told us they will be heading our way soon they will be home.

the end !


	8. Authors note

**coming soon !**

The child of Hades and Poseidon

When Poseidon's daughter Ashley mates with the son of Hades a child is born with fierce powers that can over throw Olympius and Hecate and becom the god of magic.

what other stories or crossovers of pjo would you like me to make?


End file.
